Forbidden Fires
by The Artful Dodgeress
Summary: Draco is running away from his abusive father, when he falls to earth in the back yard of a screaming girl, in pain over the loss of her parents. Will Hermione and Draco find friendship together through their tough times, when no one else understands?
1. Red rain in a mad world

Forbidden Fires by The Artful Dodgeress  
  
Chapter 1: Red Rain in a Mad World  
  
"All around me are familiar faces  
worn out places, worn out faces Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very..  
Mad world, Mad World Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday And they feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very.  
Mad world, Mad world, Enlarge your world..  
Mad World" ~Mad World by Gary Jules, as heard in "Donnie Darko"  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder roared, shaking Malfoy Manor as Draco stormed out, carrying a wand, a black broomstick, and a large trunk. He enchanted the trunk to make it light weight before tying it to the end of the broomstick. This was a difficult task, as Draco Malfoy currently suffered from an un-bandaged broken arm, and a few broken ribs, not to mention all of the blood that seemed to be spilling from his body. The ground around him seemed to be covered in red rain. He looked up, into the rain that so painfully stung his tattered back. He felt light headed, but ignored the feeling and kept on working with his trunk. Finally, he mounted his Nimbus 2001 and started to fly away. He had no clue where he was going, but anywhere was better then being at his current residence. He could no longer stand the treacherous beatings of his Death Eater father, and decided to leave him behind, once and for all. His only reason for staying before was to protect his poor mother, but she was gone now. Tears streaked down Draco's face as he painfully remembered the dreadful day one week ago.  
  
*/Flash Back\*  
"M..m.m...master Draco? M..m..Master Draco? Please sir, please..come down at once to your father sir, please, or the mistress may not survive. Please sir, come quickly, please!" Henny, Draco's house elf stuttered in fear, as he stood in the doorway to Draco's room. Without a word he grabbed his wand and flew out of his room and dashed down to the sitting room where he could hear his mother's screams. He burst through the doors and quickly pointed his wand at his father, casting the first dangerous spell that came into his head.  
"CRUCIO!" Draco bellowed. As soon as the words left his lips he knew that he would pay dearly for this. The curse did not affect his father as it would have if he was a full grown wizard, but it was enough because his father went flying into the opposite wall and screamed out in anguish. Draco ran over to his mother, only thinking about how he might help her. He knelt down at her side and took her pale, bleeding hand in his own. But he had taken too long. His father was back on his feet and had his wand in his hand. He yelled a curse and sent Draco flying into the corner of the wall and ceiling. As Draco fell to the ground, he saw his father turn his wand to Narcissa. As if in slow motion, he saw his father say one final, deadly curse and there was a flash of green light. His mother's screams were the last thing he heard before he hit the ground and fell unconscious.  
  
*\End Flash Back/*  
  
Fresh anger flared inside Draco as he remembered, and he started to accelerate even faster on his Nimbus. He barley noticed the sting of the rain on his wounds. But soon the pain grew. He tried to ignore it, but as the hail started, it grew to be too much and he started to slip off his broom. He looked to the ground and saw something, brilliant and white, like an angel, walking across the ground. As the hail pummeled his body, the pain over took him. His vision blurred and as he fell to the ground, and quite possibly to his death, he saw the white angel rushing towards where he would fall. He fell unconscious way before he would hit the ground. 


	2. Angel in the darkness

Forbidden Fires by The Artful Dodgeress  
  
Chapter 2: Angel in the Darkness  
  
"Wake up,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
I don't think you trust,  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,  
  
Wake up,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
I don't think you trust,  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
Father, Father, Father, Father,  
  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
  
Father, into your hands,  
  
Why have you forsaken me,  
  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
  
In my self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die." ~Chop Suey! By System of a Down  
  
Hermione stood outside in the rain, screaming in anguish. She had found out that day that her parents had died in a car crash, on the way home from the airport. They had just been on a Caribbean cruise, and were heading home. Hermione had been adopted when she was just a baby, so she loved her parents more then anything for taking her in to their home. She had never told anyone.because it had never seemed important. But now the two people she loved more then life itself were gone.  
Hermione stared up into the sky, tears streaming just as hard as the rain. And through the tears she saw a body falling from the sky, with a large trunk and a broomstick. She watched it for a second before she realized that she should do something. She conjured up a large pillow, roughly the size of a small swimming pool, and caught the body in it. She recognized the white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, stained with blood. With out a thought, she levitated him into her house and to her bed, so that she could care for the unconscious boy. It was what her parents would have done. ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione was now 17 years old, and gorgeous. She had the elegance of a woman, and she had been taught well by her mother. She would soon be a full fledged witch, after her final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She had filled out to become quite attractive, and her facial features were dazzling as well. Her hair, that had once been frizzy, was now calmed down to soft waves. She had caught the attention of many of the boys at school and in her town. But at the moment, she was with Ronald Weasley. She had planned on going to his place to stay until she received the news of her parents. Now she wanted to be alone.  
Draco was also grown up now. He was no longer the pale, skinny little boy he had once been. Quidditch had done him a lot of good, and his muscles were now toned to perfection. He rarely wore anything other then black or green, and he wore long sleeves and long pants to cover the bruises, accredited to his father. Now, he looked peaceful, yet troubled, lying unconscious on the sky blue bed of Hermione Granger. He was covered in cuts and sported a broken arm. Hermione had taken it unto herself to start the healing process for Draco. She gently washed and covered all his wounds, and bound his broken wrist. After she was through, she sat at her window and cried. She was angry at the world, for taking her favourite people away from her. She looked down at her desk and noticed the pair of scissors she had used for cutting gauze to cover Draco's wounds. She picked them up and stared at their sharp blades through silent tears. She pulled back the sleeve of her peasant blouse slowly and stared between her bare arm and those blades. Slowly, she opened the scissors and ran the blade across her arm. The sharp pain felt good, making all her inner pain flow out through the blood. She cut herself again. There were two cuts on her arm now, with blood running down to her hand. She put the scissors away and wrapped her arm in some extra gauze. Satisfied, she wiped away her tears and turned around. She pulled down the sleeve to cover the cuts, and started to tidy her things. 


	3. You Bleed to show you're alive

Chapter 3: You bleed to show you're alive  
  
I'm feeling crossed  
  
I take it inside  
  
Burn up the pain  
  
My thoughts are strange  
  
Just like the things  
  
I used to love  
  
Just like the tree that fell  
  
I heard it  
  
If art is still inside  
  
I feel it  
  
I wanna bleed  
  
Show the world all that I have inside  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the blood flow that keeps me alive  
  
Take all these strings  
  
They call my veins  
  
Wrap them around  
  
Every fucking thing  
  
Presence of people  
  
Not for me  
  
Well I must remain in tune  
  
Forever  
  
My love is music  
  
I will marry melody  
  
I wanna bleed  
  
Show the world all that I have inside  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the blood flow that keeps me alive  
  
Won't you let me take you  
  
For a ride  
  
You can stop the world  
  
Try to change my mind  
  
Won't you let me show you  
  
How it feels  
  
You can stop the world  
  
But you won't change me  
  
I need music  
  
I need music  
  
I need music to set me free  
  
To let me bleed ~Bleed By Cold  
  
Draco awoke for the first time to the bright lights of day. He heard a small whimpering to his right, and looked to see the back of a girl, sitting at a window. He couldn't see what she was doing, nor did he know who she was. He slowly pulled himself up on to his elbows, only to find one of them was bound in a splint, broken. As soon as he put the slightest weight upon his injured arm, he let out a short cry of pain. The girl spun around. Draco saw a small blade in her hand, and a few cuts on her arm, some old, some still bleeding. The girl quickly pulled her sleeve down and stared at him.  
"Malfoy!? When did you wake up?!" the girl stuttered frantically. Draco just stared at her for a moment, as she nervously held her bleeding, yet covered arm.  
"Only a moment ago...who are you? And how do you know my name?" Draco asked carefully. He looked deeply into the girl's swollen red eyes, as though from crying. Something about the dark, chocolate brown eyes that stared back at his, filled with fear and vulnerability, much like a pair of eyes he knew...and had always despised...  
"Hermione, Malfoy. It's Hermione Granger." She scoffed. Draco just stared, full of guilt, after all the years he had criticized her, teased her, tortured her, she still helped him. He opened his mouth to say something...but no words came. He was too stunned. The little bookworm with bushy hair he and always loved to tease was now a grown woman. Who was cutting herself...?  
"Hermione...are you ok? What were you doing?" Draco asked, his voice filled with true concern. Hermione just stared at him. Fear started to fill her, along with sadness. He actually sounded like he cared and she what she wanted more then anything was someone to talk to....but for all the time that she had known Draco, he had been cruel to her. So she took her fear and sadness and turned it to anger.  
"I'm fine! And I wasn't doing anything that concerns the likes of you!" She snapped. She threw the blade into a drawer in her desk before storming out of the room. Draco just watched after her. He only wished that he could read her thoughts and find out what was causing her such pain. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione closed the door and collapsed against it, bawling silently. Why was Draco being nice to her? Didn't he hate her? Why should he care anyway? She stared down at her now bloody shirt sleeve and slowly pulled back the soft material. What did anyone care? No one even knew, so how could they care? She couldn't tell Harry, he had enough problems to deal with in his life. Especially since, he hadn't gotten over the death of Sirius yet. She wouldn't dare burden him with her petty problems. She didn't want to tell Ron, because she knew that he would just come and pity her. She hated that about him... whether they were dating or not. He was too emotional. She needed someone who she could just talk to...someone who wouldn't pity her, but would understand. She scoffed. There was no one like that. A cough inside her room made her glance at the door, over her shoulder. Did Draco really care? Could she talk to him? Wiping her own tears away, she shook her head. He hated her. Why the hell would he care a rat's arse? She got up and composed herself before going down the stairs to prepare a small lunch for herself and Draco. She needed something to do...something to get her mind off that horrid emptiness...that terrible pain. 


End file.
